Curiouser and Curiouser
by NightcatMau
Summary: When Val turns 40 her sister Alice has the perfect plan to get her out of the house long enough for a man from her past to arrive. And when she reunites with him, the real adventure begins. Set after the novels, so spoilers. Wreathkyrie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Alice, Ghastly, Skulduggery or anyone else you may recognize. Val is 40, so set after the books. Spoliers. Some teeny tiny changes you won't even notice. Eh, wrote this on my birthday (May 24) so I was kinda looped on caffeine and such.

* * *

Valkyrie Cain looked around the mansion and smiled to herself. Things could change so quickly, couldn't they? When she'd been in her twenties had you'd asked her what she'd be doing on her fortieth birthday she would have either shrugged or said she'd be on a case with Skulduggery. She could have never forseen his sudden retirement or her career as a single detective.

She also could have never seen picking up a younger partner in her twenties and now Valkyrie waited on her. She was late and Valkyrie wondered if it just was her being young and thoughtless or a bad family habit. Probably both. But eventually Alice did show up and Valkyrie forced a smile onto her face. She loved her sister, she really did, just not the costume she was currently carrying. But her sister worshiped Valkyrie as her hero and her sister had strange ways of showing that worship.

Like dragging her senior partner to a cosplay convention for her birthday. Alice was already dressed as Alice Pleasance, whoever that was, and had a Mad Hatter costume done all in black to suit Valkyrie's tastes with her. Alice squealed happily as she always did when she saw Valkyrie and ran to hug her bigger sister. Valkyrie returned the hug, reminding herself she was lucky that Alice _did_ love her. "Val! I brought your costume! Aren't you excited?"

"Um, yes?" Valkyrie tried and took the garment bag, a wicked-looking cane and topper from her sister. Valkyrie got changed and had to laugh at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a cross between an insane Willy Wonka and Wreath. A moody, manic-depressive Hatter, that's what she looked like and she decided she liked it just fine.

Alice wanted to drive and Valkyrie had no problem with that. As her sister drove Valkyrie thought of how lucky she was. Her sister was magical and so the women would have a long time together. Her sister not only knew what Valkyrie had done to save the world, but she'd chosen to adore Valkyrie for it. "You do want to go, right?" Alice asked anxiously and Valkyrie nodded.

Alice was a great little sister. She had taken her own name tacking Cain on the end and it had worked. She was stubborn and headstrong at times, but sweeter than Valkyrie could ever be and that's what made the relationship work. And with her naturally blond hair and blue eyes she _did_ make a great Alice. "Hey, you could have taken a friend, you know." Val said and Alice shrugged.

"I wanted you out of the house for your birthday, and we don't have a case. Besides, you know how some people are." Alice shivered slightly and Val nodded. The majority of people at conventions were harmless if a bit odd. But you always got one or two Romeos who figured they'd put on a costume. Again, most were harmless but Valkyrie didn't blame Alice for wanting company.

And at the convention she didn't mind strolling through the endless booths or watching Alice talk to other cosplayers. And since Valkyrie didn't feel like talking she could just stare at people the way Anton would and most of the cosplayers thought it was great fun. Valkyrie smiled inwardly, it _was_ fun. Not that she'd ever admit it of course.

And by the end of the day when her sister was laden with bags of plushes and other things she'd bought Valkyrie would have been happy to return to the mansion, having already posed for enough photos and had enough tea foisted on her by a group of fans who were really into Jervis Tetch, whoever that was.

But Alice had another stop in store. "I have to stop at Ghastly's shop for my new work clothes, OK?"

Valkyrie nodded wearily and fell asleep in the passenger seat. She awoke in time to go into Ghastly's shop where his lips twitched into a smile and he offered her tea. Valkyrie had to laugh. "Yeah, I get it. And yes, tea would be lovely, thank you."

Alice looked puzzled. "You know you were cosplaying the Mad Hatter, right?"

"Yes, but until I had to dance with all my new fans I had no idea he was a villain from a kid's show." Ghastly snorted laughter but managed to collect himself by the time he served the girls tea.

"You look simply lovely, Val, and Happy Birthday, by the way. Where did you get the costume? The material, well, it looks magical. And it was certainly tailored to fit you." Valkyrie shot a glance at Alice.

"Maybe it is sort of, kind of, magical? I know you hate robes and since you fused your light and dark halves, well, black does suit a Necromancer so they're kind of a gift." She blushed furiously and Valkyrie smiled at her. Her little sister seemed to see Necromancers as the rock stars of the magical world, and considering Darquesse and Vile had fought back to back to save the world she supposed she had a point.

"Thanks, but the only people who make clothing for us are Necromancers..." Valkyrie face-palmed it explained so much. The style of the clothes the top hat, the cane that Valkyrie had learned didn't fit the cartoon character. Valkyrie hefted the cane and looked at it. Definitely a Necromancer's weapon. "Wreath helped you, didn't he?" Valkyrie asked, flushing. He'd never let her hear the end of it, of course.

"Yes, he said to tell you the cane is a present, he said you could smash the ring if you liked. The cane is stronger."

"Ah." Valkyrie nodded and she would switch to the cane, just not in front of anyone. She wasn't ashamed of Necromancy, but she appreciated that it tended to scare the hell out of people.

They drank their tea and chatted then were off, Alice's clothes would be ready soon. "Dinner out?" She offered and Valkyrie looked at her carefully.

"Are you keeping me out of the house for some reason?" She asked and Alice shook her head no which Valkyrie knew meant yes. "OK, then dinner out." She agreed, hoping that her family or friends hadn't made a fuss. She knew Skulduggery wouldn't. They would always be best friends but he had taken to his retirement quite well and not even rang her.

But she forgot about all of that over dinner and then for the ride home. Valkyrie was glad that Alice understood she needed to live alone at Gordon's. And as she let herself in she only wanted a nice shower and perhaps some coffee. She'd seen enough tea in one day to last her a lifetime.

Valkyrie put on the kettle then meandered into the living room to find Wreath waiting on her. He seemed amused to see her still in costume. "You like the cane?" He asked as he rose, looking handsome as always, and came to hug her.

"Of course, you always did give the best presents." Valkyrie said as she returned the hug. "You managed the clothes too, didn't you?"

"I did. I don't imagine you'll wear the hat much or the tie but the rest of the styling suits you." That Valkyrie agreed with. Though she was honestly growing fond of the hat and reckoned she could wear it without the 10/6 card.

"It was nice of you. Can I make you something? Coffee, hopefully?" She asked and he smiled thoughtfully at her.

"You could let me have the honour of destroying your ring." Valkyrie agreed, not surprised Wreath destroyed it this time with his own shadows. Then her shadows and powers writhed and fused with her cane and the wicked-looking weapon got darker if it was possible.

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed." Wreath agreed to stay for coffee and Valkyrie could feel him coming around to something.

"Are you happy being a detective?" He asked and she shrugged. It was OK, Alice was a good partner if not a great one, but it wasn't the same. "That means no. Well, those are as good traveling clothes as any. Would you like to become my traveling companion?"

"You're serious?"

"Yes, you can learn more from me as we travel, we can work together. Perhaps in time I'll become a detective again."

Valkyrie bit her lip as she considered the offer. She knew Alice would be disappointed, but she also knew Alice was a bit too much for her to handle. Valkyrie was no Skulduggery, she couldn't cover Alice's mistakes or need to run headlong into danger the way Skulduggery had done for her.

Valkyrie nodded then looked at Solomon thoughtfully. "I do have time to pack, right?"

"I've taken the liberty of getting your emergency bag. It's in my car behind the mansion. So shall we?" Valkyrie grinned hugely as she rose and at her nod Wreath approached, his shadows enveloping them both then they were gone.

* * *

 **Mm, I have no idea what I was thinking of either. The dang strangest thing I've ever read and I wrote it. Sorry about that. Staying a one-shot unless readers say otherwise.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Wreath, Skulduggery, Alice or Serpine. Looks like this is shaping up to be some Wreathkyrie. Maybe. Uh, spoilers.

* * *

As Wreath drove on through the night the reality of what they were doing sunk in for Valkyrie. She was fairly sure this wasn't just her trying to get back at Skulduggery because enough time had passed and she was actually OK with his retirement. But now as they drove along in silence Valkyrie was remembering her first encounter with Wreath. How the man had exulted in the pain and suffering he'd sensed in their meeting place, and she wondered if that cold and hard man was all that far from the surface.

Wreath seemed to sense her studying him and flicked his glance to her. "Do you remember what I asked you when we first met, Valkyrie? I asked you if Skulduggery had corrupted you yet. Because he corrupts everything he touches. So, has he?" There was something in his voice Valkyrie couldn't put her finger on, but she answered him honestly.

"To be honest, I think I corrupted him." She said and Wreath laughed.

"You may have at that. You may also want to ring your sister and tell her not to come round for you tomorrow." Valkyrie nodded and rang her, wondering how long Wreath had been observing her comings and goings. At one time the idea would have frightened her, but she knew now it was just Wreath being Wreath, getting everything in order before he acted.

Alice took the news surprisingly well. "Val, would you mind if - Would you mind if I became partners with Skulduggery?" Alice asked and Valkyrie, much to her surprise, wasn't jealous as she would have expected to be. She and Skulduggery were over as partners, partly because Skulduggery had made it clear he hadn't returned her feelings. And she was OK with that too.

"I think that would be a great idea if he'll have you." She murmured and they chatted a little more then rang off. Valkyrie knew Alice would fall in love with Skulduggery if she already hadn't and she wished them well. Skulduggery needed someone with him. Valkyrie felt Wreath watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just never expected you to really choose me. After our travels I am serious about being partners, Valkyrie. I just never thought I'd see the day when you two weren't partners and I never expected you to forgive me after he told you about our past."

Valkyrie shrugged. As frightening a man as Wreath could be he did have a sense of fair play. He'd stood up to the Dead Men and prevented Serpine's arrest. Or, more likely, his cold-blooded murder. "You did what you felt was right. They would have killed him, you know that. Yes, at first I hated you for it, I was angry with you because he'd killed Skulduggery's family, but the more I thought about it..." She trailed off and shrugged. "You did what you felt was right, and maybe you were."

Wreath nodded. "They would have killed everyone in that temple and kept going, Valkyrie. Most of whom had never been outside the coddling confines of a temple in ages. You may never embrace Necromancy as much as I do, but we aren't pure evil and we don't deserve to be killed for what we are. You'd do well to remember that."

Valkyrie looked at him in surprise. Wreath had thawed out over time into a reasonably friendly man but she rarely got to see this side of him. The protective side that pitied those in the temples and saw them as innocents. "I will." She promised.

* * *

 **Your guess is as good as mine as to what's going on. Let me know if you want more.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Wreath or Skulduggery. Thank go out to **DeadGirl19** for the review.

* * *

Valkyrie stood on the balcony with Wreath and looked out onto the moonlit graveyard beyond. She didn't think that he'd chosen their first stop on purpose - he'd seemed truly surprised when their neighbouring rooms looked out over a graveyard and she'd believed him. But as she glanced at him she could see his eyes were gleaming and he was staring at the graveyard the way she'd thought he'd look at a lover.

Valkyrie looked away. She used Necromancy when she needed it. Wreath on the other hand exulted in it and had no shame over it. The deaths and suffering had already happened and he didn't feel guilt or grief for the dead, only utter exultation when he could drink in what a location had to offer.

Valkyrie kept her eyes fixed on the graveyard, trying to ignore Wreath's reaction to the view and she was so intent on ignoring him that she jumped when he spoke. "There are shops in town. And it is a lovely evening. Would you like to go for dinner then browse?"

Somehow his words made Valkyrie feel terrible over her discomfort. Wreath was what he was, but to his credit he wasn't forcing Necromancy on her or preaching about its dark joys either. "There's also a creepy and spookity graveyard right over there." She managed with a smile. "I'm sure we could go there too."

Wreath laughed. "Or: your old teacher can go there by himself and do such terrible and blasphemous things that if you were to witness them your mind would cave in. And you can browse the shops." They both laughed then and he hugged her to him briefly. "Go on, then. I'll meet you for dinner in say, an hour?" She nodded and left for the shops.

* * *

Valkyrie felt slightly guilty as she browsed through the shops. Wreath was creepy at times, all Necromancers were. And he got her second-best treatment and he knew it. Had Skulduggery set her up as bait like Wreath had done he'd have been forgiven and hugged for the effort. Had Skulduggery taken a sudden shine to Necromancy Valkyrie would have trailed along after a few grumbles and she knew she would have. She'd have thought it was cool.

But Wreath? He was the creepy teacher who although she loved in her own way and thought was handsome enough she didn't much like a lot of the time. That he managed to be a detective astounded her since he wasn't known for being charming or sociable. But he tried for her and when Skulduggery wasn't around he did his best to be charming, always, of course, keeping a polite distance between them.

As Valkyrie wandered into a store that seemed out of place in the touristy town she wondered if her feared her being smitten with him. Maybe for a nanosecond she had been once, she couldn't even remember, but Wreath was the last man on the planet who had to worry about her liking him that way. Valkyrie caught her train of thought and instantly felt sorry for Wreath. He couldn't help being creepy, it was what Necromancers did. Well most, not _her_ , she wasn't creepy at all.

The thought made her laugh inwardly. She'd made a gift of her top hat to Wreath, and lost the bow tie but kept the rest of the clothing and her all black outfit and cane helped her fit into a store that seemed suited for wealthy adults with a definite taste for the macabre. Skulls sat on shelves, odd statues were for sale and it took Valkyrie a moment to reassure herself that it was a mundane if odd store.

Still, she liked the place. There were enough black candles and other suitably gloomy objects to make even Wreath happy and as he walked in for her he cast a delighted look around. "What an enchanting store." He murmured.

Valkyrie smiled, she couldn't help it. Wreath prowled the store by her side, seemingly content. "I didn't know you window shopped much." Valkyrie said and Wreath looked at her and shrugged.

"I like looking around. Must be the detective in me." He said and she knew what he meant. He loved the world outside of temples. Unlike most Necromancers Wreath had no interest in being secluded in one and given the events of the past years he seemed to have changed his mind about their ultimate goals. Valkyrie also knew he wasn't welcomed or well-liked in Necromancy circles anymore and wondered if she wasn't partly to blame.

They went to dinner without another word and Valkyrie noticed that Wreath seemed lost in thought. "How was your walk?" She asked after they'd placed their order in the candlelit tavern.

"Hm?" Wreath looked at her for a while before answering. "Good."

"You didn't go, did you?" She asked and he shrugged again, then looked at her.

"No, I didn't." He admitted. "I thought about going, then I thought about how much it tends to creep you out, so I didn't."

Valkyrie looked at him, he wasn't kidding. "Then we'll go after dinner."

"What?" He looked startled.

"I mean it. If I'm ever going to learn, Wreath, you have to be the one to teach me."

"Solomon's fine. Unless I've done something and you're angry with me."

"Not that I can think of. Are you OK?"

"Do I look unwell?"

"You look, well, depressed." She said and he waited as their coffee was poured before answering.

"I've just felt that you're angry with me for some reason, that I've done something either recently, or something you're remembering. You've been quiet so far, withdrawn."

"I'm a little depressed to be forty." She admitted and Wreath started shaking with silent laughter.

"Wait until you're four hundred, _then_ you can be depressed."

"Solomon, I'm so sorry..." She began but he waved her off good-naturedly, seemingly relieved that's all there was to it and Valkyrie wondered what his real motives for the trip were.

* * *

 **My Wreathkyrie starts off so well, doesn't it? Eh, let me know if you'd like more. I don't know that romance will develop, but who knows, right? Stranger things have happened.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Wreath, Alice or Skulduggery.

* * *

Dinner went well and Valkyrie settled into her room after. As much time as he'd spent teaching her Necromancy and as good a friend as he was to her there was a lot Valkyrie didn't know about Wreath. But she thought she knew him well enough to sense the natural competitive drive that came out in him over Skulduggery. He might have even planned this trip simply to win her back as a student.

And as it was, she did have a lot to learn. To use her new cane for one thing when she'd gotten used to a ring. She wondered why Wreath would pick the weapon for her and decided that perhaps that was it. A cane made a great melee weapon, even if its powers were somehow bound. And there were other aspects of Necromancy beyond shadows. Wreath saw her potential and still believed in her, and she knew as a good teacher he wanted to see how far she could go.

The thought triggered memories. Wreath keeping watch over her home on numerous occasions when Skulduggery had been gone. Wreath being thrown out of a battle by Skulduggery before the Faceless Ones could kill him. That had been the battle that showed her gift for Necromancy, the battle he'd thrown her his cane in.

Restless, she got up to go look out at the graveyard and after a few minutes Wreath joined her. "There was something else between you two, wasn't there? Not just Serpine?" She asked and he nodded.

"There was you. Your teachers are not fond of one another, you know that."

"Yet you manage to behave."

"I'm an actual adult. That man had no sense of propriety. Climbing in your bedroom window at all hours, keeping you close. Then he suddenly retired." He added, looking at her thoughtfully. "Just suddenly isolated himself. It makes me wonder why."

"If you're using me for bait again, Solomon-"

"No, actually. I saw my chance to continue your studies and I took it. And I've been worried about you, Valkyrie. Your last several cases..." He trailed off and Valkyrie realized she hadn't been imagining things. She had been being watched.

"You've been _watching_ me?"

"Viewing remotely, but yes. When you have a student of your own some day, you'll understand."

"I kind of do, with Alice. I did a terrible job with her, didn't I?"

Wreath put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Not at all. You're simply too young to be the senior partner yet. If you were forced into the situation again you'd manage. And you did well, I'm proud of you."

"I'd say thanks but I just remembered you don't believe in it." She said and he looked amused.

"Respect for your teacher? As I live and breathe." Wreath said dryly and Valkyrie just shook her head in reply.

* * *

They never did make it to the graveyard and the next morning they had coffee on the balcony. Wreath was absorbed in the local paper and Valkyrie wondered if he was looking for case leads. She wouldn't have minded to be honest. Something clicked as she looked at him and as she rose to call down for room service she mulled it over.

"What was it about that store?" She asked as she returned to the table and he folded up the paper to regard her thoughtfully.

"I thought you felt it. It was like being in a temple wasn't it? Only more soothing. I could see you react to it. I can't tell you how happy that made me." His eyes gleamed and Valkyrie had to fight back a smile.

"You know with that top hat all you need is the beard and you could pass for Mr. Dark." She teased and he laughed.

"I hope I'm better looking than that." He said, amused. "But yes, the shop was intriguing. A little investigation after breakfast?"

"Yes, I'd like that actually. Unless you think it's a trap." She said and surprise crossed his face. Then respect.

"Explain." He said quietly and Valkyrie blinked then realized it was a test.

"All right. The shop doesn't match anything else in a touristy town for one."

"Good."

"The prices are also out of place in this town. Far too high to just set up a shop for wealthy customers and hope for the best."

"Indeed. And the proprietor?"

"Creepy, but he didn't seem magical, though that doesn't mean he isn't connected to magic somehow."

"Very good, Valkyrie. You learned something at Skulduggery's side despite your mindless devotion to him."

"Solomon!" She scolded then sighed because he didn't look the least bit sorry. "Speaking of things to learn, why didn't we go out last night?"

"We did." Their breakfast arrived and Valkyrie let it slide. It wasn't like Wreath to be overly evasive with her. But he was holding his cards close to his chest for some reason.

They took their time over breakfast, then walked back to the shop, Wreath walking closer that was strictly necessary and when he offered Valkyrie his arm she took it.

"You're doing better with the cane, by the way." He murmured and Valkyrie nodded. She was still getting used to carrying it everywhere and she missed having a ring she could just slip on, but she appreciated the potential it had as a weapon and she had to admit that it looked a lot cooler than her ring ever had.

"Am I allowed to hit people with it?" She asked and he smiled.

"Repeatedly." He said as he got the door to the strange shop. The shop was just as gloomy in the daytime, the owner keeping the place shuttered against the sun and as Valkyrie and Solomon looked around he watched them carefully.

"You're not from around here." The man stated flatly in a deep and grating voice. They turned to look at him. "I can tell. The locals refuse to set foot in here."

Valkyrie looked at the man as they approached the counter. In his expensive black suit he looked more suited to running a mortuary, and he had to waxy complexion of a corpse, but he didn't seem magical. What he seemed like, with his lank grey hair and dull grey eyes was _creepy_. He flicked his glance to Valkyrie then back to Wreath. "Can I help you?" The man asked in his stern and unfriendly voice.

"We admired your shop so much last night we had to return." Valkyrie offered when Wreath simply stared in reply. He was standing like he might be thinking of attacking and Valkyrie didn't like it much.

"But we can see that you're busy." Wreath said, then hustled her out the door.

"Solomon? What just happened in there?"

"Necromancers. That's why we were attracted to the shop. We must have been right on top of a temple. We're leaving town. Now. Hurry."

They ran into the nearest alley and shadow-walked back to the hotel only to find two men all in black waiting for them. Wreath strode toward them, whipping out a wave of shadows at the bigger man and Valkyrie swung her cane to lash the smaller one with a whip of shadows.

The men, startled at the immediate attack stumbled back, then fled in a burst of shadows. The pair didn't dare question their good luck but gathered their things and as they ran to their car and sped out of town Valkyrie could see her hands were shaking. Wreath looked at her, his eyes gleaming.

And he looked so handsome, so _alive_ that had he been anyone but Solomon Wreath she would have kissed him.

* * *

 **Val's going to track me down and hurt me for that last line, isn't she?**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Wreath, Alice or Skulduggery.

* * *

Valkyrie promptly blushed and looked away the next second. Luckily Wreath didn't seem to notice and Valkyrie was relieved. She didn't know the rules about dating for mages, or why she even cared at the moment, but she knew the unspoken rules of their relationship. Wreath was off limits and that was all there was to it.

He'd blown a gasket more than once over Skulduggery allowing Valkyrie to traipse around after him, hopelessly in love with him. She didn't want to think of what he'd do if she acted the same way with him, so she tried to think of something else. "Are you going to tell me what happened back there?" She asked and he glanced over at her.

"How are you asking?" Wreath asked and although his voice was casual Valkyrie was suddenly hit with how huge a decision she would now have to make. She couldn't just treat this as an adventure and expect to waltz home in six months or six years and shove Alice out of the way to resume her life. No, if she stayed with Wreath it was for keeps.

"As your partner, if you'll still have me."

"I hoped you'd say that. You realize this is permanent then? I still intend to travel with you, but it's for good now, Valkyrie. If you're my partner there's no going back. I don't plan on retiring anytime soon." He gave her a faint smile and she returned it.

"I'm sure." She said, resisting the urge to do something stupid like hug him or pat his hand reassuringly.

"Good. We basically stuck our head in a hornet's nest without knowing it. The two young mages who came after us had likely never left the temple yet. Did you see how blind they were in the light?"

"I noticed, yeah."

"And I'm glad you followed my lead. They may have trained but they were simply too terrified to stand and fight. Needless to say if we weren't welcome in temples before there is no hope for us now."

"You don't seem too worried about that."

"The temple I grew up in, the one I loved from childhood was destroyed in a raid by the Sanctuary. I've lived and worked in other temples, but it was never the same."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Now you know why Necromancers are loathe to help outsiders, Valkyrie. Most are scholars, or the magical version of Goths. They're harmless, overly romantic in a dark sort of way, they keep to themselves."

"You don't strike me as overly romantic." She said dryly and he laughed.

"I'm romantic in my own way. I prefer books and the world of mortals. Though Necromancy is my first love."

"I thought it would be Lenore." She said and he pounced on the Poe reference as she knew he would.

"The rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore?" He asked playfully. "Yes, she does have a certain appeal, but I still choose Necromancy."

"In a very strange way that's rather sweet. Creepy, but sweet."

"I'm glad you approve. Coffee?" He asked, inclining his head to a diner to the side of the road and at her nod he pulled into the parking lot. "Are you all right?" He asked gently and she nodded. "Good. Valkyrie-" He seemed about to say something then shook his head. "Never mind."

"What?" She asked but he just gestured for her to get out. Valkyrie did and inside they ordered coffee. Valkyrie was worried about Wreath until it all clicked. The partnership, how strange he'd been acting. Even talking about his age and his emphasis on being her old teacher. Of course, if she was wrong she was about to make a total fool of herself.

"Solomon?" Valkyrie asked after their coffee came. "Are you in love now?"

"If I was in love with a woman she'd never know. Unless she wanted to."

"And if she did?"

"Then I'd tell her." He wasn't looking at her, he was staring into his coffee cup as if he'd find the answers in there. "The problem would be I think that another man feels the same way for her. And, I think, when it came down to it, she'd choose him."

"Is she with him now?" Valkyrie asked, hoping to figure out who the mystery woman was as she was starting to have her doubts now that it was her.

"No. No, she's with me, for what it's worth." He looked up at her, his face cautious. "Well, you haven't thrown anything or started screaming, so there is that."

"I'm happy, I am, I'm just in shock. In a good way. You were just always the one giving Skulduggery lectures."

"I know. My feelings didn't change until recently, and to be honest I still think it's wrong to feel this way for you. There's too much of an age difference for one."

"And for another?" She asked.

"You were my student, you still would be if we were partners." He sighed. "Trust me to be the only Necromancer with moral issues about much of anything." He added dryly and Valkyrie laughed.

"But if I ended up with Skulduggery you don't seem to have a problem with me choosing him. He's older than you, he apparently managed to teach me things." Wreath gave her the ghost of a smile.

"Valid points. But it doesn't bother you. My age, our prior relationship?"

"The part where you tried to kill me was a low point-"

"I was detaining you."

"And trying to end the world."

Wreath glared at her then smiled. "But I haven't recently."

* * *

 **Let the Wreathkyrie commence!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Wreath, Darquesse, Alice or Skulduggery. Thanks go out to **Photon** and **Rowan Masechius** for reviewing and to all my readers as well.

* * *

They walked back outside to the car after their coffee, Wreath moving to get to Valkyrie's car door before her. He got the door for her and turned to help her in, brushing his lips briefly against hers. Valkyrie returned the kiss and his arms went around her gently. Then he was resting his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, his expression blissful.

Valkyrie cuddled in, nuzzling his neck slightly before reluctantly breaking away. "I love you." She managed and he smiled tenderly at her.

"I love you too."

Then they were in the car and he was shaking his head. "This is still wrong on so many levels."

"Then you can be a bad influence." She teased and he smiled at her again as they pulled out of the parking lot. Valkyrie's mobile rang and she checked the ID. Alice.

"Hey, Alice, what's up?" She asked and caught the glance Wreath flicked at her. She knew he worried excessively about her and he most likely thought Alice already knew about the relationship.

"My sister sense is tingling." Alice said and giggled.

"Yeah, well, how come mine isn't?" Valkyrie teased back and there was more gentle teasing on both sides until Alice came to the point of the call.

"We're partners, Skulduggery took me on. You aren't angry, are you?"

Valkyrie took Wreath's hand in hers. "Not at all. I'm happy for you and I mean that."

"I'm in love with him."

"I know." Valkyrie said gently.

"I think he loves me too."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm happy for you? I have someone, Alice, and you know that." Valkyrie felt Wreath's grip tighten briefly on her hand. Alice squealed and Valkyrie held the phone away from her ear then the young women rang off.

Wreath looked over at Valkyrie. "Good news, I take it?"

"Yeah, they're a couple now, I think it's sweet."

"I wouldn't call anyone being involved with him sweet, but if you insist."

"Solomon, be nice." Valkyrie chided gently but she didn't really mind. It hadn't been his usual intense dislike and now she knew why. With Skulduggery off with Alice, Wreath seemed a lot calmer. She knew Solomon worried that his age was a problem for her, but it wasn't. "Now that we have their news out of the way I don't suppose you'll tell me why we've been avoiding graveyards?" She asked and he sighed and released her hand to grip the wheel, muttering something darkly under his breath. "How's that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said that as a Necromancer you should find them somewhat romantic and be glad that we waited." He wouldn't meet her gaze and Valkyrie felt her heart soften.

"I guess in the moonlight they are." She allowed, trying to meet him half way.

"They are. Tell me that didn't just scare you."

"No, not really. I remember how much enjoyment you got out of our first meeting place, graveyards are actually a step up from a murder scene."

"I'll be taking you to those too. It already happened, Valkyrie and you might as well learn to bask in the energy. Now tell me _that_ didn't scare you."

"It didn't. I love you for who you are. Murder scenes and all."

"That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

"I guess it is. You can relax, you know. I'm not going to just vanish on you and your age doesn't scare me. If anything it's a point in your favour."

"But there are centuries..."

"Solomon, this can go two ways. Either you play nice and I love you. Or you run and I go Darquesse on you and hunt you down, OK?" Valkyrie asked, her dark eyes flashing.

"Now _that_ is the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

"I know."

* * *

Valkyrie felt they made a good couple. Wreath was still slightly nervous around her, but he was relaxing, and he was taking things slow. She didn't exactly want him to, but she knew better than to push him. He felt guilty, he felt like he was ruining her and she felt bad for him, but he was the man she'd chosen and she'd meant it about hunting him down.

That night he saw her to the door of her room and looked at her wistfully. "I- I can't think of a single quote that fits what I'm feeling right now." He murmured then leaned in to kiss her gently.

Valkyrie returned the kiss then looked at him, her lips twitching as her eyes danced. "Goodnight, sweet prince." She murmured in reply and the delighted expression that crossed his handsome features was worth it.

"Spoken like a true Necromancer, there's hope for you yet, Valkyrie Cain."

* * *

 **Squee! Those two are awesome together. My new OTP!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Wreath or Darquesse.

* * *

Wreath had decided to court Valkyrie properly and she was charmed by the idea. They started traveling and exploring the world at night, something that both as Necromancers and natural lovers of the night they both enjoyed and Wreath explained it was the closest thing they would get to a proper courtship inside a temple.

"What's it like?" Valkyrie asked one night as they walked arm in arm along the abandoned halls of a haunted castle.

"I never had my own, actually, but Necromancers have a good sense of the dramatic. Shadow-walking to the graveyard proper the temple is under for the first outing, abandoned castles like this one and the like."

"Anywhere the energy we use can be found?"

"Yes. So, admittedly darker places as well. Asylums, murder scenes and the like, but I'm guessing that doesn't strike you as romantic."

Valkyrie shrugged slightly. "It depends. I've seen how you get, but it is just you taking in the energy, it isn't like you're depraved or anything. Sorry, Solomon." She apologized, but he laughed gently.

"No, I don't mind. It's hard for outsiders to understand our culture and I wish I'd stayed in a temple's good graces so that we could court in the manner we should be courting in. But this is close enough."

"You still believe then?"

"A lot of it, not all. I'm not looking for the next Death Bringer. If we're meant to live alongside the dead I suppose we'll have to die to do it. And I still see myself as a cleric, no matter what any temple may or may not think."

"I'm dating a priest. That makes me happy on so many levels."

"I thought it might. And a priest of the dark arts, don't forget." They both laughed. Wreath looked at Valkyrie his eyes gleaming as he drank in the dark energies around them.

"Can you feel it, Valkyrie? How wonderful the energy is? Let it in, give in to it, let it fill you." He murmured and for the first time Valkyrie did, and the sensation was so intense that Wreath took hold of her gently. "Relax into me, you're safe with me, Valkyrie. I'll keep watch. Give in." He murmured and she slipped below the waves of bliss the energy brought on.

* * *

Valkyrie's eyelids fluttered opened and she found herself lying in Wreath's warm embrace, one arm cradling her while he stroked her hair softly. "Easy."

"How do you get used to it?"

"Your first time is always the most wonderful, the most intense. Each time can be as wonderful, just like the first time, but you'll know what to expect."

"We're still discussing magic, right?" She asked and he smiled softly at her.

"That we are. Rest a while, Valkyrie."

"You kept watch." She managed to murmur before darkness claimed her again.

* * *

Valkyrie was a little sheepish about passing out from the sensation, but Wreath assured her it was very romantic on her part and holding her had been rather wonderful. "You looked like a sleeping princess." He said, seemingly taken by the idea and Valkyrie was charmed.

Wreath was romantic, in a bookish and old-fashioned sense, but she liked that too. And he certainly took kissing her very seriously, stretching the process out into a courtship ritual in and of itself. He would stroke her hair tenderly and embrace her, then dip his head to meet hers, his lips brushing against hers softly at first, then with more assurance.

Wreath loved trailing kisses along her jawline, adding in slight nips when he felt like it and Valkyrie would giggle at the sensation then sigh and melt into his embrace he intensified his attentions.

And Wreath for his part seemed to come to peace with any qualms he had had and Valkyrie knew he adored her though he tended to make romantic gestures far more easily than he could say the words. Unless, of course Valkyrie counted quotations and for her part she did. They both were voracious readers and any rental would soon have the boot packed with all sorts of books, both of them agreeing books held a certain romantic appeal no other media could.

Valkyrie though of this as they both were curled up in reading chairs in front of a roaring fire one night at yet another stop. They were just starting to think about taking a case together, which would mean searching for one as they had no Sanctuary or Temple to fall back on when Valkyrie thought of something. "Solomon, we could work for the Sanctuary."

"No. Unacceptable. They have killed our brothers and sisters off for centuries. Do you know what it's like, Valkyrie? To be shunned by your own kind? To have your brothers and sisters reject you? To have them judge you because you picked your student over them?" Wreath trailed off and Valkyrie stared at him in horror.

"You never said it was specifically about me, Solomon. Just that you'd been cast out. You never said anything like that. Would they take you back? Would they?"

He looked away then back at her. "It doesn't matter, I chose you."

"But you aren't happy, being outside a temple."

"You are my temple now. You are. You're my protection, my dark sanctuary. We'll flourish on our own, Valkyrie, you'll see. And to tell you the truth I like not having to take orders and bow and scrape."

"That part I believe." She said and went to him when he patted his lap.

"As you should. Now, then. There's been something I've been meaning to give you, but I wanted to wait until I felt you were ready. And by the look on your face right now I think you are. Remember that I chose you, Valkyrie Cain, I chose you over any temple and I don't regret it. So there's no need for you to go Darquesse and ravage the nearest temple, but your appetite for destruction shows me you're ready."

Wreath produced a ring box shaped like a coffin and handed it to Valkyrie. "Open it."

Valkyrie looked at him as she stood then took the ornate box and knelt by the fire to study it. It was made of a black wood she couldn't identify and glacially freezing. The box itself was cursed and a trap, she knew that instinctively. So she ran her fingers along its surface carefully as Wreath had taught her to read the energies, ignoring the miniature clasps holding the coffin closed as she knew they would trigger whatever the cursed object did.

And as she searched she found a slight area where the energy was different. It was subtle and it could be a trick. Necromancers tended to layer traps on top of traps and quite a few cursed objects had no actual solution and simply were traps. But she had to be logical. Wreath, unless he was insane or overly cruel hadn't just handed her a cursed object that would activate no matter what. But when she flicked her glance to him he was watching her calmly.

"What does it do, exactly?" She asked with a raised eyebrow but he remained silent so she gathered just enough of the shadows from her cane into her hand and with her hand gloved in shadows she pressed the spot and the box opened to reveal a black ring inside. The skull on the ring seemed to be perpetually snarling and Valkyrie knew the ring was cursed as well. "A cleric's ring?" She asked and he nodded.

"Try it on." Valkyrie did, gasping as the ring's dark magic flooded her body. She'd heard of rings like this. They didn't hold a Necromancer's own magic, but somehow tapped a dark reserve and being cursed were seen as a last resort in battle as the results were terrible and unpredictable.

"Whoa." Valkyrie said and Wreath smiled as she rose to her feet.

"I thought you might like it. I liberated all the objects I'd amassed before I left and I have had that ring for quite a long time, waiting to find its true owner. And I know now you are ready, you can take the next step in your training and become a full cleric."

And at one time Valkyrie would have protested the idea. She would have said she wasn't a Necromancer, but Wreath's training had done its work and he'd shown her what she really was and that she didn't have to be ashamed or repulsed by it and so now she couldn't wait to intensify her studies.

* * *

 **That was meant to be an engagement ring but Wreath is Necromancy on two legs. A case was also meant to arrive in this chapter but it might come in the next one. As always, feedback is welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Wreath, Skulduggery, Val's parents or Sensitives.

* * *

Wreath seemed about to say something, and Valkyrie wondered if he'd meant the ring as a proposal, but he stared at her a while longer before speaking. "Your continued training, of course, means that our relationship must change. What happened between us was a mistake, on both our parts." Valkyrie was trying to process his words, trying to figure out if he was even being serious when her mobile rang.

Valkyrie took it out, tears stinging her eyes. What did her sister want _now_ of all times? But she never called unless it was important. "Sis, it's mum and dad. They've been abducted." Alice's voice was shaky and filled with tears.

"Where are you?" Valkyrie asked, her mind already racing, trying to come up with a plan.

"With Skulduggery at the Sanctuary. He- He's in the other room. He doesn't want you on the case. He said I shouldn't trust you. That it looks like Necromancers did this."

Valkyrie growled low in her throat. "Be ready for me." She said, then rang off after assuring her sister she'd be there. Valkyrie sensed where she was, and she knew it was too far to go alone, but if Wreath helped her...

"I have no idea what's going on in your head right now, Wreath, and frankly, I don't care. Necromancers took my family. Necromancers! And I think we both know why." Wreath looked away.

"To make my isolation complete. It isn't enough I'm shunned, that I have no temple. But they don't want me having you either. I can help you get back to your sister, then we part ways. They'll come after me. They'll leave you in peace, most likely release your family."

Valkyrie approached him and put the ring in his hand without a word and their shadows swelled, when they receded her sister and Skulduggery were staring at her. So were her parents. Although that didn't make much sense, neither did Wreath's behaviour lately. She handed him her cane as well. "Goodbye, Wreath." She said calmly and he was gone in a burst of shadows.

Her sister gaped at her. "Valkyrie-" She managed. "But you two were so in love..."

"You told me our parents had been abducted, by Necromancers, no less!"

"I- The Sanctuary wanted to see where your loyalties were. They were thinking of bringing you and Wreath in as detectives together. It was meant to be a test for both of you. If Wreath agreed to help, to fight other Necromancers..." She trailed off brokenly.

"What do you all think he did? He gave up living in a temple and ever seeing another Necromancer ever again because he chose me. Me! He chose me over any temple and now he has neither. And now he's truly alone." Valkyrie tried to raise her shadows to go to him, sensing that it would have been a perfect time for Necromancers to spring a trap, but of course she had no cane.

There were Sensitives in the Sanctuary and soon Wreath was located, back in the room they'd started from. There was a remote viewing device in the Sanctuary and they all raced to it. It was turned on and at first there was only darkness, and sounds of cursing then screaming. Then the darkness cleared. Just in time for Valkyrie to watch two robed figures disappear in a swirl of shadows and to see Wreath's lifeless form lying on the carpet, the ring he'd given her barely visible between the fingers of his clutched hand.

Then Valkyrie understood. He'd somehow sensed them coming. And he'd left alone to draw them to him. It was likely just a coincidence that her sister had rang, or maybe they had been watching them, tracking Wreath and waiting until he was alone. If her sister hadn't rang, he'd clearly been trying to goad her into leaving. But either way Wreath had driven her away to protect her, and she realized he had loved and meant to marry her.

* * *

 **All's well that ends well? Nobody seemed to like seeming them together, so there you go, a happy ending.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Wreath, Alice, Skulduggery or Val's parents. Nor do I care if anyone else is reading at this point. I like this story, so there. There be massive spoliers ahead.

* * *

Valkyrie was still staring at the screen rather helplessly when she felt Skulduggery's arms go around her and his shadows swelled around them and when the receded she was in the room she'd so recently left. Valkyrie ran to Wreath and knelt by his side, touching his still face. Unbelievably his eyes opened and he looked at her. "Your parents..."

"They're safe, it's OK. We have to get you help."

"No. Get out of here...leave me... It's not safe..." He murmured before his eyes slid closed.

Skulduggery helped Valkyrie transport him to the emergency wing of the Sanctuary without comment and Valkyrie watched with her heart in her throat as the medics went to work on Wreath. Alice came in and led her away. "He's strong, right? He'll be OK." She reassured Valkyrie, but Valkyrie could only nod numbly in reply.

Her mind was whirling. She knew nobody liked or trusted Necromancers, and Wreath least of all. She didn't think anyone would hurt him, especially since he'd lured his attackers away from her. Valkyrie suddenly sat upright, she'd recognized his attackers as the two young Necromancers from the temple they had spared. "This is all my fault." She murmured and Alice shook her head.

"No."

"Yes. Solomon wouldn't have been that merciful, he wouldn't have spared them if I hadn't been with him." This of course led to an explanation of the encounter, and her parents who had joined them just looked grim.

* * *

"He's how much older?" He father asked a short time later for the umpteenth time as they sat in the commissary and sipped coffee and Valkyrie listlessly picked at some food.

"Dad... I love him, all right? Or I thought I did. I don't know now. All I do know is that he sent me away so you don't have to worry. And nothing happened." She added bitterly and her father's face softened.

"I'm on your side, OK?" He asked, taking her hand with a faint smile. "I just have one daughter dating a skeleton and the other off with some man who could pass as Mr. Dark." He teased faintly. They talked a few more minutes and at last someone came to Valkyrie and told her Wreath was in an induced coma, but healing.

Valkyrie went to his side, grateful the others understood she need to be alone with him. She sat beside him, unsure if she should take his hand in hers. Maybe he had meant to send her away. Maybe from guilt, maybe from not really loving her. She decided to just let that go, to let any future with him go too, but he needed to know she was still on his side.

"I think you were going to send me away to protect me." She said. "Or whatever reason you had. And I can't thank you enough for that. I'm still going to be here for you, Sol- Wreath. And no, I'm not angry with you. I understand, I do. But I will be here for you, I promise. I do love you, for what it's worth, but I know we're not meant to be."

She looked at him one last time then murmured that she'd stay nearby before leaving. She reckoned if he had heard her she'd just made a fool of herself, but he had to know someone at least cared about him and would mourn if he didn't fight to come back to her.

* * *

 **Aw. She loves him too.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Wreath, Valkyrie, Val's dad or Skulduggery. Thanks go out to the people actually reading this. Le sigh.

* * *

A doctor casually mentioned that Wreath seemed to do better when Valkyrie was there, and that was all the encouragement she needed to weld herself to his bedside. Except for walks to stretch her legs or go get a shower and fresh clothes she lived in his room for two weeks, keeping watch, protecting Wreath because she didn't trust the Necromancers not to return. And when he at last opened his eyes to find her with him he managed a weak smile.

"Solomon." Valkyrie breathed, then leaned into his bed to kiss him before she could stop herself. She was going to pull back, to apologize, but he returned the kiss the best he could. He sighed contentedly as she pulled away, and all too soon Valkyrie was being shooed from the room so doctors could examine him.

As she waited to get back in to see him her dad joined her. "So, he's the one, huh?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, he is. I love him, dad. I know he isn't the type of guy you'd pick for me-"

"Nonsense." He father interrupted. "He saved your life. And from what Skulduggery tells us he's done it more than once. He'll be good for you. Mm, better get back in there, he's waiting for you." Valkyrie gave her father a quick hug and as she did he whispered in her ear. "We knew. He came by one night to ask my blessing. I said yes, I hope that's OK." He said warmly and Valkyrie hugged him tighter still.

She let go and went in to see Wreath, who looked handsome as he always did, even with having been in hospital for two weeks. He was every so slightly paler than normal, but his eyes gleamed as she joined him. "You do realize it's very humiliating for me to be dressed in anything but black?" He asked and they both laughed softly.

"Yeah, and they wouldn't let me repaint the room in sombre colours either, sorry, Solomon." Valkyrie teased gently and he patted the bed, having raised in into a sitting position. Valkyrie joined him, happily snuggling into his warmth. "I thought I lost you."

"You'll never loose me. I'll always be with you, no matter what, Valkyrie Cain." He kissed her softly then Valkyrie felt him slipping her ring back on and held him tightly. Wreath smiled at her as he pulled back. "They'll be moving me to a normal room so I can at least eat and then a week or so at most and I'm a free man."

"That sounds lovely. Did they give you the good news?"

"Hmm?"

"Count to ten before you answer, but the Sanctuary wants us as detectives. And before you yell, I agree. I love you, Solomon, and I could have lost you."

"I know. I was operating on the rather foolish hope that I'd be welcomed home to a temple some day or I wouldn't have been so merciful. To me there was still a chance they might be family to us in a sense."

"I know. And I'm sorry you lost everything because of me."

"Nonsense, you're my temple now and I've told you that. I'll have to think about it. Before the attack I would have refused, but the attack changed things. And being attached to a Sanctuary would make any Necromancer think twice before coming after us." He looked away reflectively then back at her. "Yes. Yes, because I could have lost you."

Valkyrie snuggled in deeper and closed her eyes. She knew being Sanctuary detectives wouldn't mean they were safe. People killed detectives all the time. That said? Knowing she was back in the same Sanctuary as Skulduggery would terrify most Necromancers, and hopefully, that protection would cover Solomon too.

* * *

 **I still love this story, so there. I just can't believe no one out there remotely likes Wreath. You people are cold. I could have paired her with Nye, and if you push things I just might.**


End file.
